


Simple Answers

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Because Lonnie is good with Gil, F/M, Harry makes Uma feel safe, Lonnie earning Uma's trust, Post-Descendants 3, Sea Three, Uma & Gil Friendship, Uma is overprotective with Gil, Uma is possessive of Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "You and Harry have always been very close. That was something unusual on the Island. Gil was always with both of you but there was something different between you and Harry.” Jay looked at her. "What I mean is that you have the Council, the Island, your ship, and Harry, right? I think now Gil wants to have his stuff and this trip is for that."She didn’t answer. Lonnie congratulated Gil when he managed to keep his body in the right position so she couldn't take him down. Gil smiled and hugged her. Lonnie corresponded to the gesture as if her whole life she had been embraced by Gil. Uma felt the desire to look at Harry. Search for him. Only her first mate could eliminate her worries. But she didn't. She needed to trust.  But that was difficult.





	Simple Answers

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

She was impressed. The sound of the swords resonated in each attack. She felt a tingling in her fingers. Uma also wanted to fight. But it was always better to watch. Harry had taken as a personal duty to train Chad and wasn’t giving him any peace. The egotistical prince was learning what a real battle was. Because no training was equal to the adrenaline feeling of fighting for your own life. Audrey was training with Jonas and Uma was proud of what she saw. Jonas had always been an excellent fighter because of the unpredictable way of fighting he had. But Audrey was gaining ground, improvising, breaking the rules, using not only her body but her expressions and words to confuse the pirate. She was conquering the style of the Island and creating her own.

But what was getting her attention was the person who trained with Gil. Her friend was incredibly strong, and Gil’s sword was especially heavy. His combat was slower than the rest of the crew but much more dangerous.

Her ship had hundreds of marks made by Gil's sword, which, like an ax, destroyed everything it touched. Besides, he was tough, so his opponents used to get tired long before him. But Lonnie didn't allow Gil to give a single attack. She was quick, agile and constantly knocks down Gil. Uma could remember Lonnie when she fought on Mal's side to save Ben. She remembered her very slightly. But now she would have wanted to fight with Lonnie on that occasion because looking at her was an art. The non-princess danced on the deck and had fun in the fight. Even with real swords, she seemed to smile at the pain. Gil was always back on his feet, back to the fight, and Lonnie seemed delighted with the boy's resistance and she excited to have an opponent that made her breathe heavily.

"I told you she was good." Jay commented beside her.

Uma touched her necklace. Technically, Gil had been the one who put all the parts together, the one who had discovered where the missing piece was for her necklace. For a long time, while they were still living on the Island, Gil had stayed away from Harry and Uma, so when he returned, requesting to be part of her crew, Uma had taken time to trust him again. But her necklace was a perpetual memory of how skilled and important Gil was to her. She saw the way Gil dedicated himself for so long to reassemble her necklace. She had felt that everything was fine again.

Although sometimes she feared that Gil would leave her again without explanation. Uma would never admit it, but when in the past Gil distanced himself from Harry and Uma, she had felt abandoned. And she hated that feeling.

Her Gil wasn’t only strong and resilient. He wasn’t only of great smiles and affection. No, he could see the truth where the others got complicated. While others overanalyzed, Gil saw the most logical thing and he used to be right. That's why he was her boy, that's why he was part of her crew. That's why they were together. He was her secret weapon, her trusted person. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want to do something stupid that would take him away. No again.

"Uma ..." Jay whispered. "Calm down."

Only then did she notice that she had been tightening her collar tightly. By the time she was out of the barrier, Uma had realized many things. She had resented Gil for disappearing, without thinking that he had possibly had a reason for that. They had never talked about it, but Uma had her suspicions. The reason why Gil walked away in the past and now he was leaving with Jay for a year could be the same. Because Gil had always had the most obvious answer to the most complicated problems.

"Lonnie is amazing." Uma admitted, releasing her necklace. "I've never seen someone so happy with the crash of the swords."

"I do." Jay gave her a playful push. "You."

Uma smiled. In a part of her life, she had had Jay's presence. They had never been friends. Mainly because she required blind trust and the Island Jay only saw for himself. So, they had been completely incompatible. But they had had an _association._

Technically it was Jay's fault that Uma spent time with Mal and everything that happened after that. But that didn't matter.

"Uma!" Gil shouted her name. “Did you see what Lonnie did? Did you see her?"

She nodded, crossing her arms. The non-princess was of another material. Auradon seemed to miss the most important jewels in their people. But she was a sea witch and a pirate. She loved treasures and Lonnie was a beautiful rarity.

"Warrior girl, do you have enough strength to fight against Gonzo and Gil?" She asked aloud.

“Are you kidding?” Lonnie removed her jacket and smiled with genuine emotion. “I saw Gonzo fight. He's scary. Of course, I want to train with him!”

"I'm going to keep her." Uma commented to Jay.

The boy laughed openly and denied.

"I thought you told me to take a third person with Gil and me."

"I thought it would be Carlos." Uma gestured to Gonzo to join the training. "Problems in paradise?"

"He still has to finish his studies." Jay pointed to Lonnie, who was having a quiet chat with Gil, while he and Gonzo wanted to attack her. “And Lonnie is an army. Since I met her, she was trustworthy. "

Gil and Gonzo fell to the ground at the same time. Swords and martial arts were a lethal combination.

Lonnie approached Gil and helped him up. Uma watched as the non-princess began to explain to the boys the way she had defeated them. Lonnie treated her crew as if they were classmates and not armed pirates. They watched her closely, impatient to learn. Something Uma could claim was that her crew was very good at fighting. They had fought to obtain several territories of the Island and had rarely been injured. Her crew was fierce, wild but never careless.

"Why are you so worried about this trip?" Jay asked.

She owed him no explanation. They were not friends. They had never been.

"...I don't think you noticed but for a while, Gil distanced himself from Harry and me." She confessed. "When I trained my crew, he came back to us." Uma crossed her arms and frowned.

Jay would be in charge of Gil. She had to trust him, that he would take care of her boy. But it was so hard to do.

"I noticed." Jay confessed "I thought it was Gaston's order."

She frowned.

"It was. But in other circumstances, I think that would never have been a problem. Gil would have insisted on staying with us. He is like that. But he didn't fight, he just pulled away.” She clenched her teeth and laughed bitterly. "If I think about it, it was because you stayed in Auradon and I decided to form a crew that I got my Gil back” Uma said sarcastically. "_Thank you_."

"He loves you. Gil would have come back one way or another."

She didn’t answer. Lonnie congratulated Gil when he managed to keep his body in the right position so she couldn't take him down. Gil smiled and hugged her. Lonnie corresponded to the gesture as if her whole life she had been embraced by Gil. Jay had told her that Lonnie had camping experience, she was the only one who knew how to use Auradon's most modern tools and not just the knowledge of a hunter or an island survivor. If Jay took Lonnie with them, Uma knew that Gil would be in good hands. But it was hard to trust people who hadn’t sworn to her absolute loyalty. It was hard for her to trust.

"I don't know if I understand exactly what's going on." Jay crossed his arms. "You and Harry have always been very close. That was something unusual on the Island. The closest thing I had seen to such a connection was Malefica with Evie's mother. But, even so, it was never like what you two had. Gil was always with you but there was something different between you and Harry.” He looked at her.

Exactly. Maybe that's why Gil had moved away because he felt left out. Maybe Gil hadn't felt comfortable with Harry and her. Maybe she, Harry or both, had confused Gil. Perhaps…

“When Mal started dating Ben,” Jay continued. “and Evie decided to spend more time with Doug and then Carlos noticed Jane, I turned away from them too. But we are friends. Mal is my best friend, that doesn't change anything.”

"Then why did you leave?"

She looked at Harry. She had struggled not to do it all that time. Uma had tried to prove that she could change her priorities and focus exclusively on Gil. But in the second she felt uncomfortable, she looked for her first mate. Harry looked at her and he kicked Chad to the ground. She smiled but denied when she noticed that Harry tried to go to her side, looking suspiciously at Jay. Uma just took a deep breath, imitating her first mate with that gesture and felt clearer and calm. Harry returned to his training, but she knew he would be watching her.

“Maybe the word is not _turning away_.” Jay confessed “I wanted, and I still want them to be happy. I gave them the _space _for that happiness that I was obviously not going to give them.” He frowned, trying to explain himself “When people engage in an activity, they need time, right? Well, they dedicated themselves to their relationships, I dedicated myself to sports. And that takes time. Sometimes to get that time you must take it from other places. But they all are things that make us happy. We don't stop being friends because now they do things without me or be with other people. I don't stop being his friend for enjoying sports, going to the championship and training every day.”

Uma frowned. She felt him lean his arm against her to encourage her. Which was ridiculous. Jay's proximity wasn’t something that made her happy. Not even the Auradon Jay, loyal and who knew how to work as a team. He wasn’t her boys.

“What I mean is that you have the Council, the Island, your ship, Harry, right? I think now Gil wants to have his stuff and this trip is for that. Don’t believe that it’s your fault. I don't think in the past he walked away because of you or Harry. Gil is sincere, if he had felt relegated or separated, he would have told you.” Jay spoke looking forward as if they weren't having an emotional talk.

“You really care about him.” She noticed.

“Believe me, I wouldn't have this kind of talk if it wasn't for that.” Jay joked. “Do you know why I want to go on a trip?”

She denied.

“Because Gil made me realize that all I had was sports. Nothing else. The rest of my friends are good at multiple things and they do that. But I only chose one university because they had a good team.” Jay leaned against the rail. "Nothing else."

"That's not true." Uma looked surprised. “Yes, your skills are mostly physical. But you are a great fighter, you are fast, very agile with your hands, but you are also charismatic and quick minded. You could easily sell the Atlantis Castle to a Neverland fairy.”

Jay smiled and leaned in her direction.

"The simplest answer to your questions maybe be the truth."

"And that would be...?"

“Gil lived his whole life on a small Island, hearing all the villains talk about the outside world. Now he is eager to go and adventure that world” He winked “Simple answer.”

Maybe Jay was right. Maybe she had filled her mind with doubts and fears when Gil was simply acting normally.

“I will confess something to you.” Jay commented “When I saw what you did with _Lost Revenge, _I felt like joining your crew.”

She pushed him and turned her eyes.

"Do you see? Deceiver. You don't fool me, Jay. Now you may work as a team but you're still a thief and a cheater.”

"You flatter me."

She laughed. And she just nodded silently. Jay was right. Gil deserved to find his place in the world. Although she still felt better knowing that someone like Lonnie would be with her boy. Uma didn't know Jay's intentions with her boy, it could be friendship, interest or _something else_. But that was the first time Gil would be off the Island and he would be in a disadvantaged environment. Without Harry or her. Without the little world that had been his home. The world could be confusing and strange to those who had lived in a prison all their lives. So, she was satisfied that Lonnie was with Jay and Gil. Because the non-princess would balance things, bring options and possibilities. Gil could choose. When her boy felt confused or lost, he wouldn't have to trust Jay alone. Now he would have other options. And _options _were something that the people of the Island hadn’t had.

"Captain!"

She looked at Harry and felt Jay tense at her side and put some distance between them. Harry had that dangerous glow in his eyes, but he just slid to her side and leaned down to look her in the eye.

"I like this beautiful warrior. What if we keep her?"

"You can't steal people." Jay commented.

She and Harry laughed at the irony.

"_Can? _We can.” Harry straightened to look at Jay. “_Should_? No, we shouldn't. But maybe she wants to stay...”

“Harry, she will be with Gil on the trip.” Uma took his arm.

Harry smiled dangerously at Jay.

"Oh... Now I like your little party, Jay." Her first mate looked at Lonnie and Gil. "Especially because it seems to me that they go along very well without you."

Uma attracted him. Although deep down she was enjoying Harry's words.

"Prepare the ship. I'm thinking of a nearby beach."

"I know a perfect place." Jay commented and then looked at Harry. "I can tell you where."

Harry looked at her. She knew he didn't want to follow Jay's suggestions but if Uma accepted, her first mate would do it. She slid her fingers down his arm until she reached Harry’s shoulder.

The correct answer was simple.

"Surprise me."

Harry smiled widely and in a few minutes he had the entire crew in their posts and _Lost Revenge _sailed. Audrey and Chad were taking a break after training. Gil was teaching Jay how to navigate. Harry was at the helm, watching her, while Uma roamed her ship. She could count on one hand the things she should thank Captain Hook for. Her ship was one of them.

Uma returned to the helm and stood next to her first mate. He offered the command, but she denied. From that position, Uma looked at him concentrated, completely serious and dedicated to sailing. The predatory and maniacal glow in his eyes always disappeared when he concentrated on sailing. Harry smiled sideways and pretended to relax his shoulders. His arms tensed to better show his muscles. Harry slipped his fingers down his neck and unnecessarily adjusted his hair. Uma rolled her eyes for his _subtle way_ of seducing her. But she had looked at each of his actions and admired each of his features.

"Do you like what you see, Captain?" Harry joked with a dangerous smile.

She looked toward the sea, her crew working and to their guests. On _her _ship sailing freely. Then she looked at him, turning his attention. Between the sea and her. Uma winning. He slid his tongue over his lips and breathed through his mouth.

"Yes, I am delighted with what I’m looking at."

He leaned in her direction, attracted by her words. Uma took the wheel. Both moved like the tide, synchronized. Harry stayed behind her, not touching her but she could feel his breath on her neck. He was covering her with his presence.

“I think my crew earned free time.” Uma spoke, looking towards the distance between the coast and the ship. “An afternoon at the beach will do them good.”

"Whatever you order, Uma."

She didn't need to look to feel his hook caress one of her braids.

"But someone will have to take care of the ship." She nodded at her own idea. "In case something happens."

"Of course."

Harry’s warm breath stroked the profile of her ear.

"That's the first mate's job." Uma turned her face and found herself millimeters from his mouth. "...and I have things to do here."

"_Things_?" Harry tempted.

"Or do you think I should go down and spend time with Lonnie to get to know her better?"

"She already has our approval." He smiled "_Things_?"

"Yes, I have things to do”

"Now I'm a thing, captain?"

Uma smiled, attaching her pinky in his hook.

"Keep it up and I'll throw you through the hatch."

“I think you are turning that phrase in a code. And I love what it really means.” Harry approached her ear and murmured. " Will my beloved captain need help with those _things _she must do?"

She pushed him, pretending she needed space. Harry whispered her name in such an intimate way that she felt thirsty. But she kept her eyes on the coast, watching the depth of the sea.

"How about here?" Uma asked.

"Impatient?" Harry joked.

“Oh, I will make you pay for each one of those comments, Harry Hook. Remember who your captain is.”

“I remember it very well and I am counting on it.” He pointed to a curve on the beach, close to their position “There is a good place. Very private to be able to monitor them from the ship when they are on the beach. And the sand is fine, so there should be no remains of stones or coral that could hurt them.”

She nodded and let him give the order to disembark. The crew went down in the boats and she left the group in charge of Audrey. Lonnie adapted very well to the rhythm of the pirates and even helped paddle. When they arrived at the beach, Uma watched her crew become the teenagers they were, competing, playing and laughing. From a distance, she watched them have fun and relax on the beach.

Harry came over and she turned, taking him by the shirt to lure him into her mouth without kissing him.

"Uma...?"

The simplest answer:

"To my cabin." She gave him a playful lick on his lower lip. "I think there I would like more what I see now."

Uma didn't wait for his answer and headed for her cabin, listening to Harry's quick steps just behind her. She smiled. Harry wasn’t the only one who could be tempting. Sometimes the simplest and most sincere answers were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I sincerely wanted to add Lonnie to the group. I honestly believe that Uma and Harry would find Lonnie very interesting. In addition, Gil and Lonnie have very big and sweet smiles. Together they would be a blessing in the eyes. 
> 
> I like Jay and Gil. I like to keep the relationship of most secondary characters ambiguous so that you are comfortable. But I also think that this improvised trip between Jay and Gil needed a third person and even a fourth person to not force things. Gil deserves options. Also, someone should record all the funny things that Jay and Gil will do, right?
> 
> Harry trains Chad because Harry is very serious about "worshiping a Queen and Goddess." Chad needs to be strong and skilled in many things to do his job well. Or so Harry thinks.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
